COOP3RDRUMM3R
Casey Aaron Cooper (born ), better known online as COOP3RDRUMM3R, is an American drummer best known for his drum covers, original songs and drum lessons to the YouTube community. He is currently the most subscribed drummer on YouTube. With an average of over 2 million subscribers and 390 million video views. He is currently the most subscribed and most viewed drummer on YouTube as of January, 2015. Biography Born in Arlington, Texas, Cooper first picked up sticks at the age of 6 and got his first drum kit (a Pearl Forum) at 8. He spent his first 12 years in Texas and attended South Paulding High School prior to attending university. Although he has been on YouTube since 2008, he only started actively making covers in May 2011. He currently resides in Atlanta, Georgia, where he was studying music technology at Georgia State University (GSU) where he also played and continues to play for their Marching, Rock, and Basketball bands. He was in an on-and-off relationship with Erica Schiller, a full-time music student from GSU; however, on August 20, 2014, he replied to a commenter asking on his relationship status that he was currently single at the time. However, in March 2015, he announced on a YouTube video that he was now in a relationship with Hannah Condrey since March 16, 2015. On September 29, 2015, he announced that he and Hannah had became engaged. They have since married and have a son named Cadence Westin Cooper. He is currently building a Music Studio in his home basement named 'COOP3R STUDIOS'. Videos He mostly does videos of drum covers, although he does post lessons on drumming, original songs, and live performances. He also helps beginning YouTube drummers on how to make good drumming videos. He shot to fame when his cover of Skrillex's "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" was voted top on the featured page at Reddit and gained 1,000,000 views in 48 hours. Gear Casey is endorsed by Pearl Drums, Zildjian Cymbals and Vic Firth. He has his own signature sticks by Vic Firth and Snare Drum from Pearl called the Igniter Snare. ;Pearl Drums (endorsed) – EXX Export Kit * 14" X 5.5" Snare * 10" X 4" M-80 Snare * 14" X 5" Igniter Snare. * 10" X 7" Rack Tom * 12" X 8" Rack Tom * 13" X 9" Rack Tom * 14" X 14" Floor Tom * 16" X 16" Floor Tom * 22" X 18" Bass Drum ;Crystal Beat Acrylic Kit * 14" X 5" Chad Smith Signature Snare * 22" X 16" Bass Drum * 10" X 7" Tom * 12" X 8" Tom * 16" X 15" Floor Tom ;Cymbals :Zildjian Company (endorsed): * 14" A Custom Hi-Hats ( 14" A Zildjian New Beats, 14 1/4" K Custom Hybrids, or 14" K Custom Session in some vids) * 16" and 18" A Custom Crashes (A Custom Projection Crashes in some vids) * 20" A Custom Ride (20" K Custom Ride, 21" K Custom Hybrid Ride or 23" A Sweet Ride in some vids) * 12", 16" and 20" FX Series Oriental Chinas * 17" and 19" K Custom Hybrid Crashes * 18" A Medium Thin Crash * 20" A Thin Crash * 10" A Splash * 11" K Custom Hybrid Splash * 21" K Custom Hybrid Ride * 21" A Zildjian Ultra Hammered China * 8" and 10" A Custom Splashes * 8" and 10" Trashformer Splashes * Zil-Bel * FX Spiral Stacker ;2014 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade * 14" K Custom Session Hi Hats (Platinum Coated) * 18" and 19" A Custom Crashes (Platinum Coated) * 14" and 18" A Custom EFX Cymbals (Platinum Coated) * 20" K Custom Ride (Platinum Coated) * 6.5" Zilbel (Platinum Coated) ;Drumheads – Remo Drumheads : ;Snare heads ** Coated Emperor X ** Clear Controlled Sound ** Coated Powerstroke 77 ** Coated Powerstroke X ** Coated Controlled Sound with Black Dot ** Ambassador X ** X14 ;Tom Heads * Coated Emperor * Clear Pinstripe * Clear Powerstroke 4 * Ebony Emperor * Bass Drum Heads : ** Clear Powerstroke 4 ** Clear Powerstroke 3 ** Clear Powerstroke Pro ** Ebony Powerstroke Pro ** Clear Controlled Sound/ Powerstroke 3 with Black Dot (exact model unknown, used in early-2014) : Drumsticks : : Vic Firth Drumsticks (endorsed) : * Buddy Rich Signature Drumsticks * American Classic 5A/5B (White) * TITAN 5B Drumsticks * Vinnie Colaiuta Signature Drumsticks * Corpsmasters : Hardware : :Pearl Drums : * ICON 3-sided rack * Demonator Single and Double Pedals * Demon Drive Single and Double Pedals * Eliminator Single Pedal * Advanced Hardware Series Cymbal Stands Accessories : * Cympad Cymbal Pads (Blue) * Vic Firth Drumming Gloves Other accounts He has a gaming channel and also another channel where he uploads non-drumming videos and Q&As. Currently, both of these channels are inactive. Trivia * According to this video, he almost played drums for Ellie Goulding at the 2014 Brit Awards, but it was cancelled hours before he boarded his plane,This caused an uproar among his subscribers due to the fact that the stage was big enough for him (the organizers told him that the stage was too small for him) and his idea of using flaming drumsticks was still used despite the fact that he wasn't there to perform. He later used flaming drumsticks in a YouTube cover of 'Burn' and performances with his wife Hannah. * His influences include(but is not limited to) Chad Smith (RCHP) and Ivan Nathan Followill (Kings of Leon). * Among the musicians have noticed his work are : Linkin Park, Black Label Society, Red Hot Chili Peppers and Ellie Goulding. * He also knows how to play the piano and has played it in some of his videos. * He also marched tenors during his time in GSU. * He is the first person ever in the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade history to ever march with a drumset in a marching band. * His favourite NFL team is the Dallas Cowboys and he intends to play in their stadium in Arlington (where he was born) someday. * His channel is the first drum channel to receive YouTube's Gold Play Button in honor of him reaching over 1.000.000 subscribers. Gallery Cooperdrums.jpg tenors.jpg |Cooper (leftmost) marching tenors in the GSU marching band Gamingthumbnail.jpg|While practicing with the GSU Rock Band. coop3r.jpg Cooper1.jpg|Cooper in September 2014, during GSU Band Day. macysp.jpg|Cooper (center, on drumset) in November 2014 during the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. External links * Official FB page * Cooper's Pearl Drums Artist page * Cooper's Zildjian Company Artist page Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers